


beautiful, you

by daisyselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Woobin, Drunk Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Park Serim, just slightly drunk tho, this fic is definitely not soft so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyselm/pseuds/daisyselm
Summary: both of them couldn't get enough of each other, even just for a slight second
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 26





	beautiful, you

**Author's Note:**

> listen to “crush - she said” while you read this for uh more euphoric feeling??? Idk but this whole word vomit was inspired by that song, also yeah this fic aint holy so please dont read it if you're uncomfortable

The blinding lights and loud music makes Woobin goes lightheaded as his body moves following the rhythm of the music. He knows someone is staring, but he couldn’t care less, he came here to release his stress, and maybe to get his boyfriend all riled up again. His body moves sensually following the rhythm as his eyes slowly move towards the couch where Serim is sitting, looking at him while leaning against the sofa, drinks in his hand, eyes so deep into him that Woobin feels like crumbling under that stare. 

Serim ignores the bulge that has started to form, he clicks his tongue as he watches his sly little boyfriend dancing on the dance floor, showing off, making the older breathing turn even harder than usual. Woobin is wearing the tightest skinny jeans he could ever find and a silky button down, which shows off his beautiful body. He wanted to just take the younger with him and drive them back home so they can have the time for themselves but remembering how Woobin had begged for him to accompany him to the club today makes him stay. 

But really, there isn’t any different from here or at home, Serim still want to fuck the younger into oblivion, especially when Woobin is now walking towards him, lips and cheeks tinted red, probably he is high in alcohol or just thinking about something else, thinking about them, thinking about him bending him down on any table they could find and thinking about Serim slamming inside of him without much thinking. Woobin toes would curl as Serim fills him up completely, unable to move as he is seeing stars, taking everything so well-

“Stop looking at me like that and actually come do something,” Woobin deadpanned, looking at the older who is raking his eyes up and down, he felt vulnerable, like he is getting stripped naked with Serim’s eyes and the way the alcohol is making him feel even more lightheaded doesn't help either. 

“Come here Ruby,” It sounded more like a plea, sounded so heavy coming from Serim’s mouth who was sitting there, looking and still staring. 

The younger walk towards him slowly, every movement have Serim feeling awestruck,  _ he is so beautiful,  _ and his lust filled brain is just screaming for him to pin the younger down and fuck him right then and there. Woobin stands in front of the older, his lap looks inviting but he wanted to test Serim’s patience. He smirks before leaning closer, pushing the broad chest even further into the sofa, eyes staring at each other intensely. 

The older hands move alongside the younger’s supple thigh, moving slowly until it reaches the back of the younger's tight jeans. Groping the ass with both of his hands before massaging it sensually, Serim could feel a low moan coming from the younger above him, who slowly straddle his lap, giving in. 

Serim’s hand roamed around his body, touching every part of his body, his back, his tiny waist, his supple thigh, pushing the younger into his own limit. He knows Woobin is always so pliant whenever he is in his hold but he also knows how the younger likes to please, likes to beg. 

It's a second later when he felt the younger’s plump lips on top of his, kissing him softly. Both of his hands loops around Serim’s neck as he pushes his lips even further, Serim smiles into the kiss, pushing both of Woobin’s ass upward so he could lean to the younger’s body even further. The kissing turns sloppier when Serim move his hand under the younger’s button down, to the two hard nubs on his chest. 

Woobin moans filled his ear as the younger arched his body in sensitiveness, mouth open agape and Serim waste no time but to slip his tongue inside the younger’s warm cavern. He pushes the younger closer, exploring the warm cavern while his hands tweaking the sensitive nubs under Woobin’s silky button down. It’s the way Woobin mewls that makes Serim goes crazy after that, they gasped for air and both of them pull back, staring at each other’s shiny lips, both breathing so fast, trying to catch each other’s breathe. 

“Ruby~” Serim smiles softly before latching his lips onto the younger’s sensitive neck, marking him and sucking his sensitive spot. That earns another wave of moans from Woobin, who’s subconsciously humping the older’s thigh. 

“Ruby, you’re hard,” Serim stops the younger from moving, holding his waist into place.

“Stop holding me down, let me move- ahh,” But his thoughts just went away when Serim pull him into a messy kiss again before pulling him up, making the younger wrapped his legs around Serim’s waist for support. The older grope his ass in return, holding him up but also to tease him more, massaging it again as they walk towards the room at the end of the hallway of the club, away from the loudness. 

“Do you want me Ruby?” 

He heard nothing for a reply, but yelp softly when he felt the younger marking his neck in return, sucking his sweet spot making Serim almost dropping him on the floor, 

The younger lean closer to his ear before whispering, 

  
  
  
  


“Fuck me, Park Serim,” 

  
  


-

  
  


Serim plop the younger down on the bed but before he could move, he caged the younger between his arms, making him stop squirming around, “What do you want me to do Ruby?” 

It’s during this time of his life, Woobin always questioned himself if this is okay, if Serim wanted this or if he actually pushed open any vulnerable buttons. It’s what he hates about himself, for feeling too vulnerable that he can’t help but to feel aroused by that. Serim, caging him in between his arms, marking his pale skin with his lips and sucking the life out of him that Woobin could see stars. He loves this so much, he wouldn’t want to replace this euphoric feeling with anything.

“What color are you right now?” It’s a common color rules question because Woobin would always fall too deep whenever they’re in bed, and Serim just wanted to be cautious because he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. 

The younger kiss the corner of Serim’s lips and proceeds to loom his lips on top of Serim’s again, kissing him open-mouthed, messy and sloppy before answering softly, “Green,” 

Serim smiles before he pecks the younger’s lips and helps him strip off his clothes. Unbuttoning his clothes slowly and kissing each of every exposed skins making the younger mewl softly again, it's the way the older loves teasing him that makes him shakes, he likes the feeling of being push onto the edge but at the same time he wanted to scream in frustration, “Hyung, let me touch you too,” he whispers.

Serim pulls off the younger’s underwear after that, silencing the younger with a kiss again before wrapping his hand around the younger’s thick shaft. Closing his eyes as he gasps, Woobin moves his hips upwards slowly into the palm of Serim’s hand, wanting frictions. The older barely even moved his hand, only wrapping it around the warm and thick girth. The kiss turns sloppier and breathless now, soft moans eliciting each other’s mouth as their skin gets redder and their cheeks turning into scarlet red, the atmosphere turn into a thick scent of sex and serim is itching to just bent the younger into two and fuck him fast. 

Woobin pulls away from the kiss and stares into Serim’s eyes with lust,  _ he is so needy,  _ Serim thought before spreading the younger’s legs apart. He is aware that he is fully dressed but he can’t help but to admire how beautiful Woobin looks under himself right now. Spread apart beautifully, the sheen of sweat is evidence as the room gets even muskier with their smell. It's hot, but the feeling of seeing Serim in front of him, kissing the exposed skin of his thigh makes Woobin feel somehow safe. 

He likes when Serim is in charge but sometimes he likes making the older crumples in need too. With a tiny smirk, he scrambles forward and pushes Serim down, straddling him after that, he pecks his lips softly before moving to every expanse of Serim’s skin while he slowly unbuttons the older’s shirt. Looking from this perspective, anyone who walks into this scene would get turned on. The younger, stark naked on top of the older who is still fully dressed, dry humping him while trying to remove the piece of clothing bit by bit. 

Serim jerk his thigh a little as the feeling of warm and wet wrapping around his erect cock a second after. Subconsciously, he has his hand pulling the strands of the younger’s brown hair, as he groans in satisfaction every time Woobin sucks him off a little harder, pushing himself into the base and back to the tip with lazy wet kisses around the head. The younger likes playing hard to get, even in a situation like this, if Serim likes pushing him into the deepest part of himself, he likes making Serim shake beautifully with just a simple blowjob. 

Serim groans again and accidentally bucks his hips upwards, choking the younger in return, throat constricted, sucking him off before pulling away. Woobin’s eyes are teary because of the aftermath of it but Serim thinks he looks so pretty, with his shiny lips breathless and sweaty. All for him. 

Woobin proceeds to kiss the older later, letting Serim taste himself. Serim who is getting impatient as time passes by rolled their body which makes him once again caging Woobin underneath him. The younger mewl in response, cock so hard against his stomach, silently begging for the older to touch him, to start fucking him because he miss feeling so full, he want Serim inside him so bad.

“H-hyung, want you so bad,” Woobin pleads, eyes glassy staring at Serim in need, his legs unconsciously spreading apart, only for Serim to see. Just for Serim to look at, to touch, to destroy, to use-

“Let’s get you all ready for me hm? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Serim’s fingers dancing along the younger’s thigh before reaching the ass cheeks and pulling it apart to see the younger’s inviting entrance, pink and pretty, all ready for him. Serim chuckles when he realizes how the hole is already stretched, loose and wet. He raised his eyebrow before looking at him,

“Did you prepare yourself before coming here?” and Woobin shyly nods before he arches his back again. 

“Stop with the small talk already,” Serim shakes his head and laugh again. Gulping his saliva in return, thinking about how the younger sprawled apart on his bed, in his small apartment, teasing himself, opening up so he could get ready for him, moaning out loud because no one else could listen to him but just him only, that makes Serim's cock twitch, thinking about his beautiful baby getting himself off with just his fingers. 

Snapping out of it, Serim looked at the younger with lustful eyes, couldn’t miss how his entrance clenching around nothing and unclenching after, like it's begging for Serim to be inside of him.

“Alright, just- let me look at you for a while okay, you look so beautiful, so beautiful all of me, right Ruby? You got yourself all prepared for me to fuck you into oblivion right? Just like what you always want, fucking you until you’re so full, you’re gonna beg me to stop-”

Woobin arches himself in submission, he can handle everything that Serim gave him during sex but there’s only one thing that he can’t bring himself to stop from breaking apart, when Serim starts with his dirty talk, just to see how Woobin got himself writhing under him, begging with his eyes, legs subconsciously spreading apart, falling into submission, just for Serim and Serim only.

“Please..” 

Serim loves it so much, love when Woobin falls apart in his hand as he continues teasing the younger. His hand trails down to his cock, sensually stroking it into its full girth before he places the tip right in front of the younger’s entrance. 

Bending the younger down, he holds his waist in place and starts to thrust his cock in, all the way inside the younger, who arches his back as his mouth screams in a silent moan. It’s always the same euphoric feelings, he likes feeling so full and intoxicated in Serim’s hold. He didn’t even remember holding his own breath when he let out a shaky breath to Serim’s ear, his hole still squeezing the older tightly as he tried to let himself accustomed to the size.

“You’re so big,” He breathes out before inhaling Serim’s musky scent again, it’s so intoxicating it makes him feel dizzy. Serim always feels so perfect inside of him, whenever he thrust in, it sent sparks to Woobin's inside he felt everything twisting and coiling, just a moment before it snapped, it began coiling again, it was overwhelming and lewd and Woobin will never get enough of it.

Serim will never get used to fucking Woobin too. They had done this so many times but every time they did it again, it felt so new, the feelings just kept on getting better and better. Woobin is so sexy and Serim will never get enough of the view when he arches his body beautifully or when he falls apart in Serim’s hold, coming undone. He loves how both of them crave for each other simultaneously. 

Serim holds the younger’s waist in place, he holds them hard, it would even leave bruises because of how eager he is feeling right now but he knows Woobin doesn’t care, especially when he is sprawled apart like this, sucking him in everytime he tries to pull back. 

“You feels so.. fucking good, Ruby,” He pulls out almost completely before slamming in back deeper inside him, causing tears to well up in the younger’s eyes as he shudder. Serim begins to pick up a faster pace, thrusting in gradually faster as Woobin moans louder within every thrust. 

Serim angled his position a bit and Woobin squeezed hard on his dick as he did, a small smirk appeared on Serim's lips as he watched how the younger shakes when he hit the sweet spot over and over again. Serim always knows how to find his prostate, with just a few more thrust, Woobin is holding his hands needily, begging him to go faster, wanting more frictions, more stimulation. 

He either feels like he is on cloud 9 or he is running a 100 miles in an hour, there’s no in between. Serim’s hand pushing Woobin’s legs even further against his chest and Woobin moans softly, feeling overwhelmed when he is bent into half as Serim ground his hips, to thrust into him deeper, hitting his prostate with every thrust he is seeing stars. 

The older leans forward, teeth finding purchase on Woobin’s exposed collarbone, biting it to make sure he leaves a noticeable mark which makes Woobin keens even further, hips bucking up, getting even closer. He feels his stomach coiling very hard, thighs shaking as he tries to hold himself a little longer. 

Serim isn’t any difference either, his hips stuttering as he thrust deeper and harder, creaking the bed in process. 

“Selm,” Ruby calls- no, moan for him, with that deep baritone voice as his droopy eyes staring at him intoxicated, so high in Serim. Every little thrust gives him sparks as he moans softly, squeezing the older in, trying to hold himself from coming. 

“Selm, hyung, so c-close,” Woobin moans again, right next to Serim’s ear, biting the shell of it the second after, kissing the exposed skin as his fingers raking the older’s back, hips started to shake uncontrollably. 

Serim ignores the plea and fuck the younger hard, trying to catch his own release, he want them to cum together, so before Woobin could cum, he wrap his hand around the thick cock in between themselves which leaking with so many pre-cum, and the younger yelp in surprise, crying when he couldn’t catch his release. 

“Let me cum- Ahh, fuck Serim,” 

Serim grounds his hip deeper, holding the younger’s hips harder, hitting the damn spot over and over, groaning into the younger’s ears before he bites his collarbone and cumming deep inside of him. Woobin mewl softly within every thrust, feeling himself getting so full as Serim keeps on cumming. 

He didn’t even realize how he is shaking so hard as he cries out louder. Serim is stroking him so hard he felt like life is slipping away as he got closer for him to come. The older leave the poor cock alone and proceeds to fuck Woobin who’s writhing weakly under him. He could feel how Woobin’s cock twitch poorly before the younger hides his face inside the older’s warm neck, cumming hard in between them. 

“Ruby, fuck,” Serim closes his eyes as he helps the younger rides out his orgasm. He feels like his dick is ripping apart when the younger keeps on squeezing him. They stay like that for a while, Serim’s cock still deep inside of him as Woobin tries to calm down. 

Woobin stops shaking a while ago and Serim slowly pulls himself out, watching how the cum inside the younger dripping out lewdly. 

“Can you stop watching me like that, you make me feel dirty,” Woobin pouts and Serim just chuckles softly, taking the tissue on the nightstand and helping the younger clean up. 

“You glow even after sex baby what are you talking about,” He cleans up hastily, knowing how they would clean each other when they take a shower later at home. He slips next to the younger again, hugging Woobin close to him as he kisses the expanse of the younger’s shoulder softly. 

“I think you forgot for one moment that we are in a club,” the younger said, turning around so he could face his boyfriend, alcohol is still running inside both of them but they know they had fun today. Both of them always do.

“Sorry, couldn’t control myself, you were so sexy,” Serim said before grinning and pecking the younger’s nose softly, “Let’s take a nap for a while and go home,” 

Woobin is almost pouting when Serim realizes he forgot something,

“You did so well today,” He held the younger closer to him, making sure he felt safe in between his arms.

A soft smile spreading on the younger’s face before he kiss the older lips softly, “Thank you for taking care of me,” 

Serim knows they will probably do it again when they arrive home but for now they need to sleep, he looks down and isn't surprised to see Woobin already falling into dreamland, laying on his chest as he snores softly. Tucking the younger's strand of hair behind his ears, he smiles softly. 

"I love you Ruby," 


End file.
